RWBY: FUNeraL
by DeathAndDracula
Summary: A take on what if Kurapika succeeded and hunted down all the Spiders. What would happen if the universe was not done with the Troupe, and one by one sent them to Remnant. There will be OP but SLIGHTLY less murderous Spiders but overall they are the same overall. Will they create a new web to ensnare their new world? Or will they use the web to protect? M! Content
1. Prologue

RWBY: FUNeraL

(I own neither RWBY nor Hunter x Hunter. All rights go to their respective companies and owners. Please support the official releases.)

(Authors Note: This is basically a crossover I've had in mind for a VERY long time. The idea of HunterxHunter with RWBY with favorite insanely homicidal thieves. Now keep in mind I will likely be severely weakening them to prevent them from absolutely wrecking all the world. They WILL however retain their homicidal tendencies, though again toned down SLIGHTLY to prevent mass genocide and the utter anihilation of Beacon.)

-Noones POV-

"A Precious Moon is Lost. The others mourn him, with ceremony grand. Up to Heaven, the mighty moon of frost rises with a melody of the mourning band. A chrysanthemum with it's leaves will wither beside the Bloody Scarlet Eyes. Though cut in half, shall be your number your supremacy will not waver. Amuse yourself with the entr'acte. Seek out new friends once in a bind. Stay in groups if you must journey. The one most needed, you're sure to find." That was the fortune granted upon the one who now floated, listlessly among the void. Seeking to overturn in anyway the loss of more of his beloved comrades, he walked straight to the Scarlet Eyes, and fell beneath the binding chains. His comrades mourned, and they spread to the winds to fulfill their vendetta, yet scattered they fell, like grains of sand in the wind they were overwhelmed and carried away to the next. Now here he waited, waited for some fate to take him, and prayed silently for those who he did not even know he lost...


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming the Spiders

RWBY: FUNeraL

(Disclaimer: Neither RWBY nor Hiatus x Hiatus belong to me. If they did HxH would be updated by now XD )

Chapter 1: Welcoming the Spiders

-Location Unknown-

There they were, twelve of the most dangerous individuals to have terrorized their world. Dreaded by all and hated by even more. They were thieves and murderers. They stole what they wanted, never bought, even if it was human lives, but they were family. They had only eachother and they were satisfied. After the death of their Number 11 they were enraged, for even if not bound by blood, they were bound by eachother and they were all they truly had. Eachother. Following the death of 11 and the betrayal of the former 4 they were together, yet their former comrade had managed to lead their leader to his death at the hands of the scarlet eyes. Soon after they scattered alone from one another to speed the search for the last of the Kurta. Yet the Black-List Hunter had found them all, one-by-one he hunted them and killed them to appease his vengeance. And now here they were in god knows where, yet they couldn't help a feeling of happiness even in death, for they were together once more, and that's all they needed. Eachother.

That was, before a bright light flashed before them and formed into a singular ball of light, no larger than their heads and spoke in a soft voice. "Greetings, ones who claim the bearings of the spider. You've been selected to be my new pet project of sorts." The voice was soft yet dignified, before the one who bore the title of head approached, the man who had truly been the best thief of them all with his ability decided to speak on behalf of his comrades, his eyes narrowed but voice calm and collected. "Oh? And who might you be? And for that matter, why would we want to accept the status of being part of your little experiment?" The voice laughed softly but surely in amusement "Why, I'm the one who gave you this little reunion. I am the one who didn't choose to send you all straight to Hell. And I am the one who is saying that is saying that you WILL accept my offer. Plus, it's not all bad for you Kuroro Lucilfer. I offer you new life, a new world, but you follow MY rules. You will be refrained from murdering unless given proper incentive, you will listen when I choose to tell you something, and you will acknowledge I am in charge. There is no option here for you. But aside from my commands and the rule preventing you from outright murder for the most part, I'll give you a few liberties on that one though, you'll be free to do as you please."

The man turned to his comrades and for the most part they shrugged, leaving the option to him. And he chose, he relented and spoke "Very well. We will accept this little project of yours, for the time being atleast." The voice giggled softly and spoke for the last time "Smart move little spider. I'm sure you'll come to love the world I'm sending you to. Your abilities actually convert rather well with this world. Both use aura so you'll keep your abilities. But be warned Kuroro, your Book will contain all the previous abilities you stole but you'll lose the one from Miss Neon and you won't be getting the abilities of the natives. You will be scattered for a time, but you will eventually find eachother again, just give it time, and a bit of thinking. But you will be split into groups of two so you aren't lonely. Plus you get to be kids again~" The voice giggled in mischief at that last part and sent them on their way before any could raise any objections.

-Mistral-

-Kuroro POV-

There in the slums of Mistral, landed two members of the Troupe. The Leader, Kuroro Lucilfer seemed to have regressed in age, his hair in a casual cut with bangs yet he did retain his trademark outfit and overall appearance otherwise. His muscles were still there, his eyes retained their black color, his skin remained pale, and his memories intacts. He turned to the left with a rather mirthful smile. There beside him was one of the core members to his troupe. Feitan was one of the original six who formed the group and while many others were valuable, to know the Torturer of the Spiders was watching his back gave him a sort of comfort. Feitan had barely changed in his old world from the time he was a teen so the changes here were far less drastic which only brought a smile to Kuroro's face and a bit of comfort as he spoke. "Heh, of all the people I could be stuck with, you are hardly the worst." I held out my hand as the shorter male took it and I pulled him up. "I must say, I seem to have gotten younger yet you barely changed at all. In fact you seem the EXACT same height as before. I wonder what that could imply."

I noticed his narrowed eyes and barely evades sweeping chop from him. "Come now, you shouldn't raise a fist to me… But I am glad to see you Feitan." I noticed his grunt before he begins speaking to me. "We lost. And now we're in a world where we can't kill. This will not be fun…" I frowned a bit at seeing him disheartened, given that he essentially was the go-to killer among us. I guess he'll take it a bit harder than most of us. "We'll find a way around it, we always do with our jobs." He merely grunted and nodded as we began our trek to see what we can do with this world.

(AND CUT! That's the first chapter. They will be going to be transferred likely to Beacon or the obvious choice of Haven. The F and L in FUNeraL will correspond with Kuroro and Feitan respectively. Given the other capped letters I assume you all will know who the last two of their "Four-Member Team" are. I want to focus mainly on those four who are my favorites but I will try to get around with the other teams whos names I already have figured out after MANY possible acronyms. _ and sadly one of them is silly. The others will be BaMPs and SPeciFiK. T_T I'm sure you can guess the members of each though the 'S' are anyones guess XD There will be no Hisoka as he was not a TRUE member and no Kalluto because I just dislike them and it helps even out the numbers.)


	3. Chapter 2: UNder the Broken Moon

RWBY: FUNeraL

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or HxH. I am only a huge fan who has his flights of fancy.)

(This is an updated and extended version of this chapter. I saw it the first time and was dissatisfied and decided to fix what I didn't like. Hope you all enjoy this version even better.)

Chapter 2:UNder The Broken Moon

-Mistral Slums. Opposite Side of Feitan and Kuroro-

A brilliant light appeared in the middle of an abandoned slum. As the light died down it revealed two figures. The first was a massive male. Uvogin retained his stature and muscle mass, yet he seemed younger. His chest hair all but gone and his hair was slightly darker than his previous grey. He did retain his old clothes which were reminiscent of a barbarian wearing his fur attire. Alongside him came his partner in his previous group, Nobunaga Hazama, Nobunaga was a tall yet skinny man, carrying a katana at his hip. His beard was all but gone, replaced by a stubble, as was his own chest hair, yet like Uvogin his clothes remained the same. A purple robe held together by a sash and wooden geta sandals. Upon closer inspection Nobunaga was gazing at his comrade, his closest friend, though they refused to admit it, they were the closest to one another in the Troupe. They fought twice as hard and were twice as strong together than they were apart. His eyes softened as a grin appeared on his face, again he met his brother in all but blood, his closest friend. And he was happy with it. The man reverted to a scowl, not willing to let himself be seen as weak as he finally spoke up to the giant, smacking Uvogin's head with the hilt of his blade angrily "IDIOT! I didn't get to say this before, but how could you of all people be beaten by the Chain-user! You, the mightiest of the Genei Ryodan beaten by that scrawny punk! You make your title weep!" Uvogin growled as he began picking at his ear, "Hey, hey, Could you be any louder? I was caught off guard is all. And considering you were with me in that white world, I'd guess he kicked your ass too! Man, what a greeting. And what the hell is with our looks? Are we punks again or something? Anyways, I'm starting to get hungry, so we better either find a place to steal food from or I start destroying everything until we DO get food in this slum of a place." Nobunaga grinned amicably, atleast taking comfort that even after all that happened Uvo still seemed to take everything in stride. That was probably one of his most terrifying traits, his adaptability, as he demonstrated to the Shadow Beasts. Try to drag him underground? He'll punch the earth, unable to be punched? He'll just shout you to death. Trying to bind him? He'll just bite your head clean off. Paralyzed from the neck down? He'll spit at you and blow a hole clean through your skull. He was creative in how he killed, he was able to adapt to anything. Except for one situation it seemed. The Chain-user certainly had very specific abilities to take down the Troupe but that hadn't mattered anymore. Here they were in a new world and if they had any say, the Ryodan would gather again to find their Leader, and then nothing and noone in this world would be safe either. Except for that damned condition, though they could always rely on Kuroro to come up with an idea around it, given enough time. They'd just have to wait, but for now, they would search to find their leader, and not even a God would stop them. And once again, there in lay the problem. They knew they were sent to this world, a world that for all intents and purposes seemed to deem it fit to scatter the Spiders in groups of two. And whatever being decided to do this also 'conveniently' decided to scatter them all without any members having a means to find or communicate with eachother. If finding the Boss was hard when he went into exile due to the Chain-Users Nen, then this would be Hell since they had to find ALL the other members… Perhaps En or Gyo would help but in all likelihood it would do them no good until they were in spitting distance of their comrades. Which left one choice… they would have to leg it to find their comrades and if this world was expansive as their last, then they would be in for a VERY long search. But, at the very least he had his 'brother' back. That will make this trip atleast slightly more tolerable. And with that thought, an idea struck the swordsman. If they can't find their comrades, then they'll bring their comrades to them. Uvo's Aura was considered immense, and add in a Big Bang Impact to the area and they'd have a beacon for their fellow spiders to flock to. Honestly, any damages done to the area or lives lost were inconsequential compared to regrouping. "Oi, Uvo. I have an idea. Do you have enough Aura right now to use the Big Bang Impact?" the giant looked at his comrade and wound his arms a few times to get rid of any kinks before responding. "Hm? I'm still a bit tired from our little 'trip' over but I should have enough at the moment for one go. Whats this idea of yours?" the swordsman grinned slightly, his calm if irritated voice belying his idea. "We're gonna see if we can attract any nearby members, and we'll use the massive explosion as a signal to tell where we are. With any luck a group will be nearby, recognize it, and come flocking to us." Uvogin grinned madly at the idea, if nothing could be said about the Strongest Spider, it was that if he can destroy stuff, he'd be a happy man. "Alright, best get out of range before I blow this place up. You know the usual distance." Nobunaga nodded, running leaving a very wide gap between him and his partner, even from where he was though, he could FEEL the attack being charged. A simple straight punch it may be, but it was by far the most destructive straight punch out there, amplified by the mans immense reserve of aura. He grinned as he watched the light from the charge fade only to hear Uvogin yell the name of his attack as he struck the ground, "BIG BANG IMPACT!" he could feel the earth itself rumbling as the punch struck the ground, and unfortunately for whatever happened to live in the general vicinity not guarded by ungodly levels of aura, they were meant to be collateral for the greater good of the thieves...

(AND CUT! This chapter ofcourse, was used to provide the setup for the second half of Team FUNeraL. Uvogin and Nobunaga. Honestly I think that the original story for HxH had so much potential to go into the background friendship shared by the two. It was stated that they were closest to each other, it was very evident that Nobunaga viewed Uvogin practically as a brother, and the main reason Nobu even bothered letting Gon live when they captured him and Killua as far as I can tell is because the boy was so similar to Uvogin, and was likely willing to groom Gon into a replacement Uvo. It had so much potential and but unfortunately was cut off by Uvogin's unfortunate death at the hands of Kurapika. Now then, I have no reason why it took so long to get this chapter out except that my computer was busted. It still is and I am uploading this from a close friends laptop. Read, Favorite, Follow, Review, all of these are welcome. I hope the next chapter can be uploaded sooner but until I get enough money for a new comp I can't make any guarantees. -Dracula)


End file.
